Never trust the devil inside
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: Italian Job, different ending to the movie full sumery inside


Hey everyone I plan for those who read my stories to either update or delete them. Sorry its been so long, Well hope you enjoy my new story I do plan to update next chapter s in the works as I write this well later.

Summery: The feeling of betrayal is stronger then any other, will it be the downfall, of an already hardened and close to broken man... well read and find out DUH! Lol enjoy

It was almost over was the thought going though Charlie Croker's head at hat very moment they had Steve right where they wanted him all they had to do now was wait for Mashkov, and he would help with the rest. As Charlie and the rest of the team were waiting for Mashkov Charlie felt something cold on the back of his head right before he heard a voice he thought was gone forever. One at still to this very day hunted his dreams, the voice of John Bridger. At that instant he noticed that every member of his team moved over to stand by Steve, he watched as Stella wound her arms around his neck. "How's this for element of surprise, huh Charlie" Steve said in his know it all cocky voice, all Charlie could do was stand there while feelings of betrayal, and pain ran though him. Staring at the people he once called his family, he couldn't take it anymore. He started putting the layers of ice that had once melted from the kind words and trustful voice of John Bridger, back around his heart, Layer, by layer you could see it on his face as his eyes went completely blank and his face became clear of all unwanted emotion. They knew this wasn't the guy they had met before no one knew this Charlie except John and they didn't know how to deal with this person. "Aww, little Charlie here thinks he can get the upper hand, aww u poor baby you think you can hide your little cry bay emotions and were not going to know what your up to, well that's bull shit" Steve wasn't one to let up on the comments. Even As the stone face of the person that once trusted him looked at him without a trace of feeling on his face, Steve continued looking back thinking as always that he had the upper hand. John knew that he was going to do something he had been with this kid, since he was 8 years old, when he was a street kid. Finding him lying in some alley with a bunch of drunks wasn't anything knew to him, as he would find the kid mostly every night, beaten bloody and drunk, all over New York. When asked what had happen to him he would always reply that he got in a fight with some gangsta, or another. John always knew that was a lie Charlie could take on every one on the street, people that were twice his size but he knew that no matter how tough he was he wouldn't be able to take on someone who was at least triple his age, like his father or mother, so that was when John Bridger, came o the conclusion that had been on his mind since he had met him, Broker was being abused and he needed to find out by who so he could help him. He knew that one day Croker could be an asset to him, and needed to be kept alive, at least that's what he told himself, and to this very day, he knew it was because he had started to care for the kid. He had tried to help him out any way he could, until Steve and he others had come and Steve had tried to turn him over to be greedy, He knew that he ad already got to his daughter, with tales of more money and freedom, that her dad would spend more time with her instead of Charlie, and that day was the day John Bridger turned his back on the kid that needed him, the most. They moved into some big mansion and he had almost forgotten about his betrayal, in his mind at least, an till, the day that he saw him again, slicked back hair, and hardened eyes. This man was no longer the boy that he had left behind at the age of 16, this was a man who had seen to much of the world, and today at 21, he knew something others would most likely never figure out. To survive in the world you had to fight for your place, you couldn't have others do your dirty work, after they saw each other again, John heard Steve made this plan and again it involved screwing over Croker. He listened to it for his daughters sake, as he did he realized, that he again would have to peel slowly the layer or ice and bars, away from Charlie Croker's heart, to get him to trust again and he knew that even if he succeeded this time when the plan was finished, he most likely would never be able to trust anyone again, but one look at his daughters smile, and he knew that he had no choice even as he gave a regretful breath to a person who had been hurt so much in life, he was wondering if this last plan would be the down fall, to one of the strongest people he had ever known. He was knocked out of the past, by his daughter's voice. "You know Charlie I'm really sorry it came

down to this, well, you know what, I'm not, cause I loved the look on your face, like a lost little puppy who forgot why for a moment no one could ever love him." At the end of her speech Stella let a smirk over take face

Sorry that its a little short pan to update within the next couple days hope ya like please review


End file.
